Vermeu
Vermeu, officially the Republic of Vermeu is a sovereign state located mainly in the Great Issobel Island in the Atlantic Ocean, and has territory in a little island to the west. Vermeu is considered to be a North American country. It is bordered by Teshiel to the north and Ebyan to the south. Toponym The name of Vermeu finds its origin on Larz Vermeulen, a Dutch sailor leader who worked for the German Navy. History Pre-colonial history German Issobel Protectorate After numerous establishments made by Germany on the Great Issobel Island, the country claimed an extense territory, modern day Vermeu, to be its protectorate. The European country occupied the protectorate and colonised most of the people living on it. Due to the land being very rich, Germany didn't give up with the protectorate even after losing the World War, unlike what it did with most of its African colonies, Namibia, Togo and Cameroon. Great Britain tried to invade and take it, but Germany defended it with the help of Japan. Italians and Japanese were allowed to inhabit the area, thing that left a mark and nowadays it is visible due to the numerous Japanese and Italian families living in Vermeu. Independent Vermeu Geography The land of Vermeu is relatively flat, and its only high elevations are found between the borders with Teshiel and Ebyan, though the border with the latter is practically uninhabited due to an intense desertic zone, in consequence the provinces of Kassebaum and Isselhardt have very sparse population. The climate in Vermeu is humid subtropical in the province of Froesel and Grafland, temperate in Brink, Zorne, Serfassia, Kautzland, Feinstein and Kisling, and semiarid and desert in Kassebaum and Isselhardt. Political division The country is divided into 10 provinces including Grafland which is an island to the west of the mainland. As a unitary state, all provinces follow the same constitutional power. The capital city, Crovatta, is located in the province of Feinstein, which is one of the provinces with the most developed urban areas along with Zorne and Serfassia. Main cities The following is a list of the most populated cities in Vermeu, with the corresponding province and approximated population. #Crovatta, Feinstein: 4 374 200 #Galanasian, Zorne: 1 241 600 #Feinstein, Feinstein: 865 200 #Yerfer, Kautzland: 722 400 #Gusddaerf, Zorne: 663 300 #Risjerg, Feinstein: 608 200 #Hagun, Brink: 594 800 #Raxis, Serfassia: 450 000 #Lurssoviga, Froesel: 432 200 #Onfori, Kisling: 325 300 Demographics Although various tribes of indigenous people inhabitated the area years before, when the territory was colonised by Germany, the majority of the people started to be European, especially German, Swiss and Italian. This happened because immigration was a way for European ancestors to get work and and they established their lives in the island. Purely indigenous people have a somewhat high percentage in the population (especially in the provinces of Serfassia and Froesel), but these times most people living in Vermeu are mixed. There is also a considerable percentage of people with Asian ascendence, most of them Japanese; in fact, there are some Japanese-inhabited villages in the province of Kisling, the capital city of this province also has a notable inspiration on Japanese culture. Fluxarians are the most predominant indigenous tribe, they live mostly in the eastern coasts, while Rudandans and Sheries live in the north. Unlike Teshiel, there are not provinces especially for indigenous tribes (Sherivel Autonomous Province for Sheries). Apart from German and indigenous languages, it is also spoken Italian, Japanese, English and Spanish. The last two are teached in schools, 1/3 of the population is capable of having a fluent conversation in English and 1/4 in Spanish. Religion Unlike its two neighbors, Vermeu doesn't have dominance of Forigaism as the most followed religion, but Christianity. This is due to the very high influence of Europeans. Despite this, Vermeu is a lay state since 2016, before this it was Christian. Japanese also introduced Taoism and it is spread through the southern zones. Education Classes start in late February and finish in November. The school week goes from Monday to Saturday, but on Saturdays schools are obligated to do educational special activities. The daily schedule is 7 hours long, but it can vary from one school to other. The population has a literacy rate of 95.8%. Other *There is a lot of people in Vermeu who support Nazi points of view. Curiously not all of them are German even though that is contradictory. Some political parties with strong support have similar visions as Adolf Hitler and though there is a lot of division and much people despise this mentality, some of these political parties have won elections. Because of this there is a lot of hate towards the United States. *The age of sexual consent is 18. *Same-sex sexual activity is not illegal, but the age of consent for homosexuals is 20 and they do not have access to marriage or civil union. However, public opinion about the matter is not negative, especially in big cities and between indigenous tribes. *The abortion law is very restrictive and there is a lot of movement about this, claiming that security for pregnant women is very low. *The most popular music genre is rock, while the band is Rammstein and the solo artist is Nina Hagen. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Countries in North America Category:Vermeu Category:1964 Category:1964 establishments Category:Countries established in 1964 Category:Countries confederated in 1964 Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments Category:German-speaking countries and territories